nightofthelivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shigeru Dickenfart
"Enjoy the festivities-desu!" ~Shigeru Dickenfart, Night of the Living House Party Early Life Shigeru Dickenfart (born Gregory Dickenfart) changed his name after a lengthy visit to the islands of Japan in the mid 1960's. He completely enveloped himself in the lifestyle of the Japanese people, changing his attire and his accent. Being a fellow who doesn't refuse an offer to party, Shigeru thrived in the eastern island's nightlife. During this time, Shigeru contracted the AIDS virus from an infected prostitute named Akari Nusuma. Unknowing of this, he traveled back to America with Akari and had a son named Robert. Shigeru and Akari would be wed soon after. Sickness The AIDS took it's toll on Shigeru. Day by day, he noticed his body becoming weaker and weaker as the disease deteriorated his immune system. By the time he was 45, he was completely unable to use stairs, could barely walk, and was close to his deathbed. The children in the area took to calling him, "The Crippled Creeper". This was all worsened by the death of his wife in 1973. Scientific Breakthrough On January 24th, 1974, Shigeru encountered a mugger when limping home from the grocery store. The mugger threatened Shigeru with his life and Mr. Dickenfart took defensive action. Pulling his revolver from his robe, he shot a bullet directly into the mugger's forehead, killing him instantly. Suddenly, he could feel his power returning and was suddenly able to walk. He jogged home and enjoyed life for the next few days. Alas, Shigeru's happiness was short-lived. After only four days, his weakness began to return and it wasn't long before he was once again "The Crippled Creeper". Stunned by this, Shigeru concluded that the murder of that mugger in the alley had been the cause of his sudden cure. The adrenaline of taking another human being's life was enough to fend off the AIDS. Once Shigeru knew this, his blood-lust for murder could not be quenched. Townsfolk began disappearing left and right with no sign or evidence. All of them, lured into a false sense of security by Shigeru's feeble appearance, were brutally murdered to allow Shigeru to ward off his sickness. Every man, woman, and child, who had ever called him "The Crippled Creeper", suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth. His Child Robert Dickenfart was born to Shigeru and Akari on November 9th, 1972. Robert contracted the AIDS virus from his parents at birth and was forced into a life of solitude by his father in order to keep him safe. After the death of his wife, Shigeru began stealing mass quantities of adrenaline shots from nearby medical facilities. Caring only for his beloved child, he refused to use them on himself and, instead, used the adrenaline shots to keep Robert from feeling any effects of the AIDS. Robert would grow to resent his father for keeping him closed off from the outside world. Shigeru even coerced Robert into posing as the house butler in order to keep their blood-relation a secret. The Party Growing weaker by the day, Shigeru still refused to use any of the adrenaline shots on himself. His son was his future. Instead, he devised a plan to commit mass murder inside of his estate. These killings, he believed, would provide enough adrenaline for him to survive until Robert was mature enough to live without his father. He chose the party guests carefully, making sure to chose people from his past who wouldn't be noticed after they went missing. * Clinton Elmer - A glue-snorting, drug addict whom Shigeru met on his numerous trips to thieve from the local hospitals. * Brody Huffman - A drug addict completely dependent on cocaine. Shigeru met him during his travels abroad in Japan. * Dank Huffman - Brody's brother. Shigeru had met him during his time with Brody and noticed his severe alcohol addiction. * Abyu Siv - Dank's lover. Just as much of an alcoholic as her significant other, Shigeru knew she should be an easy kill. * Beaky Briefers - A suicidal man that Shigeru met at a mental institution he stole adrenaline from. Beaky gladly agreed to be killed. Death After his party guests has been systematically murdered, things took an unexpected turn. Robert had known of the plan all along and confronted his father directly. Words were exchanged and a fight broke out between the two of them. The fight ended with Robert firing his father's revolver into Shigeru's chest. Robert expressed his sorrow and fled the estate.Category:Characters